uthrandirfandomcom-20200213-history
Kraven Hawklight
Kraven Hawklight is a 305 soli old Wood Elf and Geomancer of the Order of White, currently residing in the wood elven district of Elen'Dor. Early Life and Death Kraven Hawklight, born Kraven Hammerite, grew up in Heavens Grasp, living with Lord August as his parents were both sent to prison for unknown crimes. During his stay in the August castle, he joined the Heavens Grasp army and worked his way up to being Commander. He kept the job for a while, training troops and growing the army, until he found his true calling in the arts of magic. He started off training on his own, and from what the various town mages would tell him. Eventually he left his job as Commander of the Army and begun teaching magic in the city from the old tower of the previous head mage . He taught there for many years, untill he was called off to live in Utopia, the city of the white wizards, where he would then learn to practice many types of magic. Later in life Kraven would return to his city, and his tower, to continue his research and teaching career, only to find a dark presence in the tower. As it turned out a demon had lived under the tower for many years, kept there by the previous head mage. The demon soon broke free and overpowered Kravens still weak mind, controlling his body completely. It was not until his master, Bellon Lightbringer attacked the demon and managed to remove it from his body, leaving Kraven with nothing but a few scars and a perminantly black eye that has stayed with him forever. Soon after Kraven discovered another being living inside of him, an earth elemental. This elemental had only recently been awakened by the demon posession, unlocking Kraven's true power in Geomancy. The elemental lived along side of him for some time, until his life was in danger, in which case it would take over his body and fight for him. While Kraven has more focus and control over his power, the elemental has a great deal more, yet uses it in an aggressive an uncontrollable manner. Eventually Kraven would settle down in Elvendale, a city of elves he once lived in. He would then have a family, a wife, son, and daughter. He would later fall victim to the plague of the time and die, at age 110, never to lay eyes on his family again. Rebirth Kraven Hawklight would eventually awake in a feild just outside of the Darkling Woods, where he would wander into and stay for the night. Over time Kraven would Regain his magical talent and meet up with many others from his previous relm, many of whom would start the Order of White. While it is still unknown how exactly Kraven ended up in this world, or how he is even living today (or if he is), it is believed that Kraven's rebirth was an act of the Patrons. A great deal of time had passed since his death, and he strangely aged normally. Kraven eventially adapted to this world, but is now much more aware of his own mortality. He went out and got his own Soul Gem, to replace the stone around his neck, and put the soul of the Elemental that he had lived with into it, sealing it away. He set the gem up in such a way that upon Kraven's death, the elemental will switch places with him, his soul would go into the gem and his body being taken over by the elemental. Category:Elf Category:Characters Category:Elemental Category:Order of White